Sliders
by Yasuo Yamada Kamiya
Summary: Nagisa and Honoka are transported to a new universe during a thunderstorm and meet some new allies and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night.

Two girls saw a lightning bolt strike from their homes. Their cell phones rang. They let the cell phones ring for a while, but the cell phones couldn't stand it any longer.

"Quickly! The place where you first became a Pretty Cure… struck by lightning! More strange activity is suspected! And no, I'm not talking Dusk Zone-level strange activity! This is something else!"

Nagisa got out of bed quickly. She put on a poncho over her pajamas and, grabbing Mepple, ran outside. However, she was careful enough to quickly write a note.

"GONE TO CHECK SOMETHING OUT. HOPE TO BE BACK SOON. -MISUMI NAGISA"

Homura, in her light blue cardigan and white dress, arrived with Mipple accompanying her. What Nagisa saw was people getting randomly struck by lightning and apparently being incinerated instantaneously. Mepple asked, "What do you make of it?"

Nagisa said, "Either it's a sentient lightning bolt or some thunder god I don't know about decided to mess around!"

Honoka took one look towards the chaotic scene and said, "It's very dangerous, but Pretty Cure can handle this, right?"

Nagisa charged right in with Mepple and also got struck by lightning. She appeared to be vaporized right before Honoka's eyes, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ashes.

"NAGISA!" Honoka yelled before she too was struck by lightning.

The world around her disappeared before her eyes.

However, she was still alive, and not even she could figure out how it was possible if she had been reduced to ashes by the sudden lightning strike.

That's because she wasn't.

Nor was Nagisa.

In fact, they, and the others struck by lightning, were instead being transported to a whole new universe.


	2. Chapter 2

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…"

As Nagisa came to, she heard someone counting to seven. "Are we all good children gone to Heaven?"

"Funny, but no," the young woman said. "I was just counting how many of us there were here."

Nagisa took a good look at the young woman. "Now, don't tell me… you're Mary Ann?"

The young woman shook her head and said, "You've been watching too much television, young lady."

Suddenly, music started playing. Nagisa looked around and saw a boom box with a cassette playing inside. "Seems I have," she said, "because I recognize this piece of music. The guy with the boom box… could he be the Professor?"

Now, this wasn't Gilligan's Island, but if it was Nagisa would've been a perfect fit for the role of First Mate William Gilligan. "If you're talking about Gilligan's Island character archetypes," said the guy with the boom box, "then yes, I'd be him."

Looking around, Nagisa saw another young woman with dirty blonde hair, wearing a cardigan, camisole, and jeans, plus a pair of ballet flats. "The movie star, I presume?"

The blonde said, "Yeah, and you'd be the first mate."

A middle-aged man in a three-piece suit said, "Now wait a second! Why are we talking about this Gilligan's Island thing?"

Nagisa said, "I don't know, it just reminded me of that series. I know my friend Honoka would be the skipper, all that's left are the millionaire and his wife."

The man's wife said, "You're looking right at them, young lady."

Noticing the environment around her was still totally pitch black, Nagisa made a guess as to where they might be. "Let me guess… when this black fades to something else, I'd bet anything that that something else would be the shore of an uncharted desert island, and somewhere on the shore would be a beached boat with a two-foot hole in it. Right?"

She was wrong.

When the darkness subsided, they were in an alternate reality where, as the movie star soon learned the hard way, one wrong step could be your last. Fortunately, Nagisa managed to remove her from the substance before she could sink very far in. Honoka walked into the substance and remained calm as she sank in, hitting the bottom just above her waist. "Lucky for you," she said, "that this is just your average, everyday quicksand pit. Definitely nothing like those inhuman death traps you may have seen in the movies."

The guy with the boom box helped Nagisa pull Honoka out of the pit. Afterwards, Nagisa looked around and saw a metal road with regular sand on both sides. However, deeper off the road was quicksand. "This isn't Gilligan's Island," she said, "this looks almost like a world taken straight out of Mad Max or something!"

The movie star said, "I wish I could be like him. A lone crusader fighting for justice in the Australian outback…"

As if to answer her question, a bolt of lightning powerful enough to leave cross-shaped residue and send secondary bolts of electricity in all four cardinal directions, leaving star-shaped residue at each point, left behind a brown-haired girl in a camisole and jean shorts. Four more lightning strikes followed, and appearing where the lightning hit were a cerise-haired girl, a blue-haired girl, a copper-haired girl, and a purplenette.

The brunette in the center of the Southern Cross formation asked in plain English, "Where am I?"

The movie star said, "One thing's for sure: we're not in Kansas anymore."

Honoka added in English, "In fact, this place is a bigger death trap than out in the Kansas open in the middle of tornado season. And no, we didn't get blown all the way over here by a tornado. If we were, we'd probably be in Oz right now."

The brunette said, "I don't know… Phantom didn't show up via tornado, and he certainly didn't use a rainbow."

"No surprise," the movie star said, "because judging by your accent, that may not be the Oz we're thinking of, but rather a land down under."

"Of course!" the brunette said. Then she took one look at Nagisa and Honoka and recognized them. "Blimey… you're Nagisa and Honoka, the original Pretty Cure!"

"As far as those of us here are aware, anyway," Honoka said.

"I'm Cure Southern Cross, mates," the brunette said, "but that's just the name I use when fighting the forces of evil."

"What's your real name?" Nagisa asked. Honoka translated appropriately. The brunette said, "That's a secret!"

Nagisa continued, "And Honoka, I never knew you could speak English so well!"

"Self-taught," Honoka said in her native language. "And I suppose the other four newcomers are Pretty Cure, too?"

"Damn straight," the purplenette said. "I'm Hikawa Iona, fortune teller."

The copperhead said, "Omori Yuko, heiress to the family cafeteria."

As lightning struck behind the other two, the pink-haired girl said, "Aino Megumi. Just Aino Megumi."

The blue-haired girl said, "Himelda Window, Cure Queen of the Blue Sky."

"Don't forget about me!" said a boy who had appeared following the aforementioned lightning strike. "My name is Sagara Seiji. I do karate."

"Arienai," Nagisa said. "A boy Cure? Now that's unusual."

Seiji said, "I'm simply an ally to Pretty Cure."

BOOM! Lightning struck five more times. "Five lightning strikes!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Who's the leader this time? Tsukino Usagi?"

The pink-haired girl who just appeared said, "No, I'm Hoshizora Miyuki. My friends and I just thought we'd join your party."

Honoka was confused. "We're having a party here?"

Nagisa said, "What a lame excuse to get struck by lightning."

Miyuki continued, "These are my friends. The sporty girl with the red hair is Hino Akane. The blonde girl's named Kise Yayoi. The girl with the ponytail is Midorikawa Nao. And the other girl is Aoki Reika."

"Case you were wondering," Nagisa said, "there is no party here. This is a dangerous world. There's a long road of metal, with quicksand on either side!"

Miyuki hurriedly ran off the road and just fell into the quicksand, going a bit deeper than Honoka had. As she, Honoka, Akane, and Nao pulled her out, Nagisa said, "Like I said, one wrong step could be your last. You were so quick, you didn't sink into the quicksand, you fell in and hit the bottom as though the sand wasn't there! If that wasn't your average, everyday quicksand pit, as Honoka put it, you'd be dead!"

Reika said, "Fortunately, it seems you'd be hard-pressed to find a pit of snow sand in these parts. Even if you were to hit the bottom, the snow sand would kill you the way it gets into your lungs if you were to fall in past your mouth."

Megumi said, "For now, we must go along this road and try to reach the end, wherever that is, and stay alive while we're at it."

Nagisa looked both ways and said, "The only problem is, we don't know which way to go!"

Soon, though, she got her answer in the form of approaching bikers. The sound of their motorcycles was menacing. "RUN!"

The movie star stayed behind and took out an axe, saying, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time…"

Swinging her axe at the highway menaces, she yelled, "BACK THE HELL OFF!"

The leader of the bikers, though he stopped his bike, wasn't deterred one bit. "You, young lady, need to show some respect."

He then took out a gun. "Bloody hell," the movie star said as the leader of the bikers charged his gun. He then fired a laser that just missed her and struck an area of sand some distance away.

BANG! An explosion of light hit the biker gang and took them all down. The movie star ran back to her new friends and said, "Did you see that? That explosion of light just took down the bikers that were trying to antagonize us!"

Nagisa took one look at the huge cannon that fired that shot and said, "There's always a bigger fish."

Sure enough, the cannon started pointing at them and fired. Fortunately, they got away just in time. "Arienai, that is no ordinary cannon!" Nagisa shouted.

"Trying to attack a princess?" Hime shouted. "After this, the Blue Sky Kingdom will declare war on whoever's operating that cannon!"

"Hime, calm down!" Megumi said.

Sure enough, the cannon lowered. "Seems they want to say something," Nagisa said. "Whatever it is, fire away!"

The man who emerged from within said, "Very poor choice of words, but now that I've come this far I may as well get off my chest what I want to.

"Are you the Pretty Cures sworn to protect the Blue Sky Kingdom?"

"What? What is the Blue Sky Kingdom, anyhow?"

"You haven't heard? The Blue Sky Kingdom is someone we've been waiting a long time to put in checkmate!"

"OK, I may not be as smart as my friend Honoka, but the Blue Sky Kingdom couldn't possibly be a single person. I'd like to stall you with a grammar lesson, but my friends and I have already protected one queen, and we would very much love to protect another!"

"Hey!" Hime shouted. "Wait for us!"

However, Nagisa and Honoka had already swiped their Queen Heartful Communes. "DUAL AURORA WAVE!"

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!"

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!"

"Together, we're Pretty Cure!"

"Evil spirits of darkness!"

"Return to the abyss where you belong!"

Megumi, Hime, and Yuko then used their PreChanMirrors and PreCards, and Iona her Fortune Piano, not wanting to be left out of a fight for the Blue Sky Kingdom. "Time to change!"

"PRETTY CURE KURURIN MIRROR CHANGE!"

"PRETTY CURE KIRARIN STAR SYMPHONY!"

"The big love spreading throughout the world, I am Cure Lovely!"

"The blue wind dancing in the sky, I am Cure Princess!"

"The light of life flourishing on the Earth, I am Cure Honey!"

"The star of hope that glitters in the night sky, I am Cure Fortune!"

"Happiness Chunyu, Shiawase Charge, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!"


End file.
